Royal Momju Necklace
The Royal Momju Necklace is a magical item that originated in Korea. Originally made by a king for his daughter, it allows the wearer to read and control the minds of others. The necklace is simple thin gold chain while the rings are simple gold bands. The rings magically adjust to the wearer's finger once they put them on. Once it is on it cannot be taken off by anyone but the necklace wearer either by command or phyiscally. The necklace itself is bound by the blood of wearer and only that wearer can use it. To use it to its full extent the necklace wearer must have a high level of mental control obtained through genes and years of training from a very early age. Powers The necklace's powers work on anyone wearing a special ring. The ring must be worn and the person wearing it must have willingly accepted it, though they do not need to know what it will do. The ring is essentially a mark of servitude to the wearer of the necklace, which is a symbol of royalty. Mind-Reading The necklace wearer is able to, with concentration, read the mind of any person wearing a ring. Thought, feelings, even hidden secrets are all revealed. Mind Control Not only can the wearer of the necklace read minds, but it allows them to manipulate them as well. Through will alone, though vocal orders can help, ring-wearers can be commanded to do whatever the necklace-wearer wishes. The control goes beyond simple commands as well, allowing for a person's very personality to be altered. The ring-wearers can also be made unaware that they're being influenced. Possession If in a safe location the necklace-wearer can move their mind to that of a ring-wearer, leaving their own body in a state of suspended animation. The possessed person's mind is suppressed, allowing the necklace-wearer to have direct control over the person's body. Suspension A ring-wearer can be placed in a state of suspended animation by the necklace-wearer, freezing them in place. Anyone suspended has their natural bodily functions all stopped, allowing them to remain in the state for a long time without problems arising. Ring Separation/Freedom In a rare case that the ring-wearer is free from it, the necklace bearer could implant final thoughts and memories into their minds. They could even alter their personality once more if desired. These changes and implants will remain as if always there once the ring is off. Blood Control By speaking ancient words a member of the royal family, typically one who'd used to wear the necklace themselves, can freeze the current wearer, and only putting the necklace back on them after taking it off will unfreeze them. This technique is typically reserved for if a necklace wearer ever turns evil. Limitations The Royal Momju Necklace is severely hampered by time manipulation. If the necklace wearer is possessing someone who gets frozen, her mind is moved to her original body. If the necklace wearer herself is frozen, the ringed subjects remain free to move and act on their own. Time being frozen severely blocks the connection between the necklace and rings, so while anyone who isn't frozen can be possessed the wearer can, at best, sense where her other ringed subjects are. If the wearer is in another body when time stops they can't use any of their abilities unless the body with the necklace is unfrozen. Owners Current Kim Hyuna 4.jpg|Susie Kim|link=Susie Kim Former Gong Li.jpg|Hyo-Sook Kim (Gave Up)|link=Hyo-Sook Kim Secret-Keepers Chrono Alliance.png|Chrono Alliance (All Members)|link=Chrono Alliance Gong Li.jpg|Hyo-Sook Kim|link=Hyo-Sook Kim Kaley Cuoco 5.jpg|Haley Leone|link=Haley Leone Katrina Bowden 12.jpg|Julie Vaughn|link=Julie Vaughn Claire Coffee 3.jpg|Regina Brennan|link=Regina Brennan Julia Ling.jpg|Madison Yen|link=Madison Yen See Also * Ring of Anubis Category:Items Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse